


Becoming theirs

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Black little sister to Jacob Black comes back to La Push and moves back to her home she shares with her older brother and Father Billy to take care of her Father and help her older brother Jacob. What happens when on the day she comes back and meets her older brother's friends that she is imprinted on by the Alpha and Beta Sam Uley and Paul Lahote who will do anything to keep her as theirs... Rated M for lemons/strong language/violence/d/s/Character Death. Dominate Sam and Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Bella black is driving to La Push heading back home to see her older brother Jacob and her Dad Billy. Hoping to have a clean break from her bad past and start over back home and see her older brother along with Quil and Embry who are her older brother's best friends.

She knew she cannot wait to talk about her time living in Phoenix visiting her friends back there. Though she is not sure about explaining her stalker ex-boyfriend who she worries will come find her and is worried that he will hurt her again.

After a while she arrives at her home stopping the car she quickly sees Jacob coming out running towards her just as she got out of her car. She feels him pull her into his arms to give her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

“Welcome home Bells, I missed my little sister.” he said to her.

“Missed you as well Jake I'm happy to be home.” she said to him.

“Good well lets get you inside and see Dad and you can meet my friends who will probably want to meet you again. Just so you know Quil and Embry will probably do whatever it takes to beat out each other in order to be closer to give you a hug and welcome you home Bells.” he said to her.

“Alright well, I will be ready for whoever I will see but first I want to see how Daddy is doing let's go inside.” she said to him.

Jake pulls away from her to grab her hand and bring her inside the house to show her off to his friends and see Quil and Embry again. Knowing she will want to see their Dad first when they go inside the house to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Black little sister to Jacob Black comes back to La Push and moves back to her home she shares with her older brother and Father Billy to take care of her Father and help her older brother Jacob. What happens when on the day she comes back and meets her older brother's friends that she is imprinted on by the Alpha and Beta Sam Uley and Paul Lahote who will do anything to keep her as theirs... Rated M for lemons/strong language/violence/d/s/Character Death. Dominate Sam and Paul.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

 

Bella and Jake enter the house she sees her Dad coming towards her in his wheelchair. She smiles at him and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She pulls back from him and said, “Nice to see you again Daddy I missed you.”

“I misses you to Baby girl.” he said to her 

She feels Jake take her hand and lead her towards the living room. She sees half naked Native American boys in front of her. 

 

Jake decided to introduce his sister to them, “Bells I would like you to meet Jared one of our friends She sees him wave hi to her, she waves back. She turns to look at one of the other boys as Jake said, “This is Paul and then one next to him is Sam. You already met Quil and Embry who are waiting to give you a hug.”

Bella could not take her eyes off the two men she felt complete and safe with Sam and Paul wondering if she will get to spend time with them more. She knew both could possibly protect her as well as the rest of the boys from her stalker ex-boyfriend who hurt her and is probably trying to track her down.

She suddenly hears Jared say “Oh look its the first imprint for Alpha and Beta of our pack.”

She wonders what an imprint is and decided to ask her older brother Jake, “What's an imprint Jake?”

“What, I do not know what your talking about Bells.” he said to her 

“I said Jake what is an imprint.” 

“But...” 

“Jake stop talking I think Bella needs to know about her being an imprint to Sam and Paul now.” Billy said to his son 

Bella went to sit down beside Jake on the couch when she was pulled onto Paul's lap with Sam sitting beside them holding her hand. Both were nuzzling her neck and purring to calm and sooth her while she is sitting in his lap.

Billy looks at his daughter and said, “Well baby girl its time we tell you about the legends, they are real Sam, Paul Jake and the others are Wolves who protect humans on our lands from being hurt by vampires.”

“So its true but what does an imprint mean for me being with Sam and Paul.” she said to their Dad 

“It means that they can be your lover, friend, brother in your life, but can also protect you and most of the time they will become territorial and dominate with you if you do not obey them Hun.” he said to her 

“Okay I guess I have to deal with it than.” she said to him 

She wonders how this relationship between her and the two of them are going to work out with her. She knows she is independent and would want to be treated as an equal in the relationship if she starts one with them.

“Let's go and get to know each other Angel.” Paul said to her 

She feels him take her hand along with her still holding Sam's in her other hand leading her outside and to first beach. She looks towards her Dad and the others and said, “Well I guess we will be going than see you when we get back Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Black little sister to Jacob Black comes back to La Push and moves back to her home she shares with her older brother and Father Billy to take care of her Father and help her older brother Jacob. What happens when on the day she comes back and meets her older brother's friends that she is imprinted on by the Alpha and Beta Sam Uley and Paul Lahote who will do anything to keep her as theirs... Rated M for lemons/strong language/violence/d/s/Character Death. Dominate Sam and Paul.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandom. But the Plot is my own and belongs to me. 

Chapter 3

 

Bella walks in between Sam and Paul along first beach wondering what all she can say to the both of them about accepting the imprint. She knew she cannot do it yet without telling both about her past and her ex-boyfriend who she had to escape from. 

She wishes how to start this conversation going when she looks up towards them both and said, “Guys I am not sure about accepting you both yet because I have something to tell you and its about my past and why I moved back here.”

Sam and Paul look at her in concern wondering about what she has to tell them and if its something serious she has to hide from them about. Both are thinking it must be something serious for her to want to talk about it with them.

Sam looks at her he said, “What is it about your past that you have to tell us sweetheart.”

“I have to tell you about my ex-boyfriend and how he harassed me and harmed me with the scars to prove it on my body.” she said to him and Paul 

Paul smiles at her gently with love in his eyes he said, “Ok so tell us Angel who is this ex-boyfriend of yours who hurt you.”

“His name is Robert Pike, he and I used to date back in high school in Phoenix Arizona he spotted me along with my friends and just thought I was beautiful and single who wanted to go out with me. Obviously when I caught him cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend things took a toll for the worse and he hurt me when I was walking him one night. He cut me pretty bad on the front half of my body. I escaped from him after kneeing him in the balls to get some help and afterwards he was caught by the police once I testified yet he is out of jail now from being there for three days and looking for me and has been stalking me ever sense. That's why I moved here hoping to find help and protection from you guys and to get away from him.” she said to both him and Sam.

“Well that is a lot to take in Sweetheart but me and Paul will protect you if we ever see him we will take care of him you can count on us. But do you accept the imprint and agree to be with the both of us Bella?” Sam said to her 

“Yes Sam, I accept you and Paul. I would love to be your imprint and be your guys girlfriend as well. I just hope nothing bad happens to me while i'm with you you and Paul, Sam.” she said to him 

“Nothing bad is going to happen to you while were around Angel now can we each give you a kiss since you accepted us to show our love to you.” Paul said to her 

“Sure you guys can give me a kiss and show your love towards me.” she said to them 

She sees Paul and Sam smile at her as Sam grabs her in his arms to give her a full on kiss which she is pulled from him to Paul's arms who gives her a kiss. That leads to her feeling Sam move her hair aside to kiss along her neck to show that she is loved by him as well.

After she breaks apart from Paul's lips and having kisses placed along her neck by Sam she smiles at them and said “Wow that was one heck of a kiss from both of you I loved it.”

“Thanks Sweetheart we love kissing you too. Now that your ours we get to do that and hopefully more to you later.” Sam said to her 

Paul nods his head at what Sam said, he said, “There will be more Angel and it will be a thing or two to remember that you are loved by us your mates.” 

“Okay I agree with you both Paul and I love to get to know you guys more and about what you guys do in the pack besides your lives. But let's walk more along the beach and spend time with each other alright.” she said to them 

“Alright.” both said to her after shaking their heads yes and smiling at her while holding her in their arms. 

Bella knew she will have a fun time with her boys she just does not know how long it will least before Robert comes back for her and finds her here. She knows she does not want to put them in danger and hopes they can protect her from him and anyone he is with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Black little sister to Jacob Black comes back to La Push and moves back to her home she shares with her older brother and Father Billy to take care of her Father and help her older brother Jacob. What happens when on the day she comes back and meets her older brother's friends that she is imprinted on by the Alpha and Beta Sam Uley and Paul Lahote who will do anything to keep her as theirs... Rated M for lemons/strong language/violence/d/s/Character Death. Dominate Sam and Paul.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 4

 

She and her two wolves went back to her home after they have gotten to know each other. She hopes she can trust both men to protect her along with the other wolves who will be there for her including her older brother Jake as well.

She does not want to be in danger or be found by Robert and his men who are going to look for her soon after they find her missing in phoenix and will search for her. She hopes they do not find her and that she is safe from him and his men with having her two mates Sam and Paul to protect her along with the rest of the pack against him and his men.

Bella thinks in her mind, on what she can do to prove to herself that she will share her feelings with her wolves and have them understand to take it slowly with her. She knows she loves them and cares about them but she will want to not rush into a sexual relationship yet with both until she feels they love her and would want her in return and make sure that Robert and his men are not after her anymore.

Sam looks down at his and Paul's imprint with a smile knowing he has feelings for her and so does Paul he knows he and him both will protect their mate Isabella from harm. He will have to hunt down the men and Robert if they do appear in La Push for her in order to protect her from danger.

He turns to Paul with a frown and a worried look noticing Paul has the same look on his face before turning to look down at their imprint with love and care. Both know they will need to protect her along with the rest of the pack from any danger that will happen upon her to try to take her from them.

 

He thinks in his mind, on what he and Paul can do for their imprint and mate to make sure she is safe from harm. He will do all he can along with Paul to make sure she will not put herself down or be upset in any way.

Which he knows will take a while for it to happen because both are worried about her at this moment hoping she will be upset by them being overprotective of her. He will do what he can to make sure along with Paul who has feelings for her as well that she is safe from harm.

Bella enters the house with Sam and Paul walking behind her still holding their hands. She smiles as her older brother Jacob comes towards her to give her a hug. When she feels two growls coming from behind her she knows its her wolves or otherwise known as her boys who are growling at Jake.

She turns to them with a serious face she said, “Now hush you two that is my older brother Jake he will not want to do me any harm. He can give me a hug if he wants alright he is just concerned about me.”

Both her wolves frowned at what she said but otherwise allowed it when he gave her a hug. She knew after she is done hugging Jake that they will put their scent on her again.

She pulls away from Jake's hold to give him a smile she said, “How about I cook you, Daddy, and the pack some dinner how does that sound Jakey.”

“Sounds good Bells.” he said to her 

“That's great now after these boys leave me and go into the living room with you I can get started on dinner.” she said to him 

Sam and Paul follows Jake into the living room but not before giving their imprint Isabella one more kiss and scenting her to make sure she smells only of them. After that both went to sat down to wait for dinner to be cooked and done to eat tonight with her and the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Black little sister to Jacob Black comes back to La Push and moves back to her home she shares with her older brother and Father Billy to take care of her Father and help her older brother Jacob. What happens when on the day she comes back and meets her older brother's friends that she is imprinted on by the Alpha and Beta Sam Uley and Paul Lahote who will do anything to keep her as theirs... Rated M for lemons/strong language/violence/d/s/Character Death. Dominate Sam and Paul.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandom. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 5

 

Bella begin to grab food to make extras for the wolves in the pack. She knew they will need energy and a lot of meet and other things to eat for dinner. She grabbed what she found in the fridge and freezer up top on the fridge to make a huge meal for everyone including her wolves. 

She started cooking while humming along to herself paying attention to what she is doing in the kitchen smelling the food being cooked right. And everything else settled to the perfect temperature to be put in the oven to bake the huge casserole she created for everyone. 

When she hears the timer go after a few minutes she grabs hot pan holders to bring the casserole out and set it on the counter away from the stove. She knew she will want to have her family and her wolves among the wolf pack enjoy the food she created for them and herself as well her family.

She started putting the other food and toppings on the counter next to each other she walks out of the kitchen and calls out, 

“Dinner's ready.”

Hearing a mass of running footsteps she notices them reaching for plates and pilling food. She smiles at their enthusiasm for her cooking. She and her Father grab their food and sit at the table while the rest eat in the living room.

She feels her boys eyes on her wondering if anything is bothering her. She turns to smile at them while she eats to make sure she is okay and that nothing is wrong with her.

When she sees them come into the kitchen she sees both Sam and Paul lean down to give her a kiss on both sides of her face. She smiles at them and watches them go for second to eat as she waits for the right time to figure out what she is going to do when she is alone with them.

She notices them smiling at her as they left with more food for their second plates. She understands how much both men love her and will protect her from harm of any kind even from her ex-boyfriend Robert Pike.

The minute she thought about him brought a shiver of Goosebumps down her spine. She knows she does not want to deal with him ever finding her here at all. 

She notices her boys sensing her fear of her ex-boyfriend and rushed back in to take her in their arms to hold her to them in comfort. She tries to calm them down rubbing down their arms who are holding her she said, 

“Boys its okay I'm fine nothing bad is happening to me right now.”

“Alright Angel.” Paul said to her 

“That's fine Sweetheart.” Sam said to her 

“I love you both but I'm fine for right now.” she said to them 

She feels them both scenting her and then giving her kisses on both sides of her face to make sure she is theirs. She sighs after both her boys left her alone to finish eating as she notices her Father smirking at her knowing she is loved by the wolves and especially the two men he trusts with her besides her own brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Black little sister to Jacob Black comes back to La Push and moves back to her home she shares with her older brother and Father Billy to take care of her Father and help her older brother Jacob. What happens when on the day she comes back and meets her older brother's friends that she is imprinted on by the Alpha and Beta Sam Uley and Paul Lahote who will do anything to keep her as theirs... Rated M for lemons/strong language/violence/d/s/Character Death. Dominate Sam and Paul.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 6

After she ate dinner and everyone carried their plates inside the kitchen she started doing the dishes. She hopes to have a fun time spending with her boys Sam and Paul afterwards she knows she has feelings for them.

She feels happy when she is around her family, her boys, and the pack now. She hopes to never be found by her ex-boyfriend Robert Pike at all she will want to be free from him at all cost if he does find her.

She has a feeling that everything will turn out better when she is around her boys more each day. Seeing as they are waiting for her to finish washing and drying the dishes to spend time with her she turns to smile at them.

She would want something to happen between her, Sam, and Paul one of these days once she feels she can be in a relationship with them besides being friends with them. She knew that they will protect her from her ex-boyfriend who is possibly looking to find out where she is at to take her back with him.

When she knows how things can happen to change when she is one day intimate with her two boys who she loves and cares for. She wishes to do things that are right at something which needs to happen and be right for her to be happy in her life.

After she finishes doing the dishes she dries her hands and walks straight towards her boys who are smiling and smirking at her. She feels a lot of things can happen that will make her happy to be with them in some way she knows she will feel safe with them.

She feels them pull her into their arms as she said, 

“How about we spend time together just you guys and me alone how does that sound.”

“Sounds great sweetheart.” Sam said to her 

“Yes, Angel it sounds great.” Paul said to her 

“Good well, let's go now and we can spend time at either yours or Sam's home Paul.” she said to him 

“Alright we will go to my house Angel.” Paul said to her 

“I agree with Paul Sweetheart and then next time we will be at my house.” Sam said to her 

“I love you both.” she said to them 

“We love you as well Sweetheart.” Sam said to her 

Paul nods his head yes at what Sam said to her. He knows him and Sam will keep her safe at all cost and make sure no harm comes to her.

 

Both men pull apart from her to grab her hands in theirs and walk outside with her to go down the road to Paul's home to spend time together. He wonders one day if he will be able to kiss her along with Sam who he knows will want to kiss her and spend time with her as much as he will.

Bella wonders what she can say to them about more of her feelings she has for him. She would do anything to be together with both her boys and see that things can happen to be good for her.


End file.
